Viva las Vegas
by Ilitia
Summary: Viajar en clase economica es el infierno!, Gordos pervertidos, a Kazu lo conocen mas?, sepultura para unas amigas y Akabane se divierte mas XD . capi 2 ARRIBA!
1. Se Escapo?

Quien lo diría, otra vez por aquí, vamos a empezar!! Get Backers no es mío, tampoco lo quiero… en verdad solo denme a Kazu y Juubei XD, errr…. Como decía esto solo es un mero fic para entretener las mentes volátiles de mis amados lectores.

**Viva las Vegas!!**

**Capitulo 1 **

**Se Escapo?**

La lluvia era inclemente, parecía que lloverían hasta perros y gatos, la vía por donde iba un pequeño auto blanco era la menos confiable posible, una pequeña carretera en muy mal estado, con baches, huecos, escombros y ramas caídas por doquier, sin embargo eso no amilanaba al conductor del vehículo en cuestión, su destreza se veía desatada ante aquel horrendo atajo que tomaron unas horas antes.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHEEEEEEEEEEE!! – Ginji mete la cabeza al dar la alarma por decimo tercera vez –

Maldita vía!! – Ban hace un fuerte frenazo para tomar el mendigo boquete con cuidado – listo!

Crees que logremos darle alcance Ban.? – el rubio mira algo preocupado a su compañero –

Eso espero… - se llevo la mano libre a la cien con fastidio, este rescate se estaba tornando muy complicado –

Voy a seguir viendo!! – saco otra vez la cabeza por la ventanilla – BANNNN!! FRENAAAAAAA!!

No puedo frenar de brusco!! – gruño enfadado y tratando de ver entre la torrencial lluvia que caía delante de ellos –

ENTONCES DOBLA A TU DERECHA!! – Ginji metió la cabeza rápidamente y se sujeto con todas sus fuerzas al asiento –

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! O.O

Un enorme tronco de árbol estaba caído en medio de la pequeña carretera, Ban viro en la dirección que le indico Ginji pero tal parece que no quedaba mucha vía para esquivar el árbol, repentinamente el pequeño auto blanco con sus ocupantes se veían rodando a gran velocidad colina abajo, Ban intentaba maniobrar entre tanto lodo, muchas cosas caían en el parabrisas a consecuencia de la lluvia, ya para ese instante solo rezaban de que el auto se detuviera y por obra de quien sabe que dios así paso, el auto dejo de caer y se detuvo suavemente en algún lugar que ello no conocían.

CASI MORIMOSSSS!! ToT – Ginji abre lentamente los ojos para ver que están en la misma vía pero algunos metros más abajo –

MIIIII AAAAUUUTOOOO!! – salta fuera del mismo para reconocer los daños hechos en la caída –

Tranquilo Ban…. Al menos estamos vivos nn – Ginji le palmeo la espalda con cariño –

Vivos?... MIRA COMO QUEDO EL PARACHOQUE!!.. Y QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!! – toma una ramita y quita del vidrio algo que parecía una ardilla muerta – asco…. ¬¬

Pobrecita…. la atropellamos!! – el rubio toma en sus manos la pobre cosita peluda y mas tiesa que una roca –

Idiota!! – golpe directo a la frente de Ginji – suelta esa porquería!! Tenemos que seguir al transporte!!

Deberíamos si quiera enterrarla…. ToT

LO QUE VOY A ENTERRAR ES MI PIE EN TU…

CCCCCLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!! – el sonido de una corneta de camión desvía la discusión del dúo –

EL TRANSPORTE!! – ambos chicos logran esquivar el gran camión que venía a mucha velocidad por el medio de la vía –

Ban solo pudo mirar en cámara lenta como su amado y sucio auto era embestido por unas cuantas toneladas de camión, su boca se curvo como queriendo gritar pero en un segundo la imagen que quedo grabada en su mente fue la un hombre de negro saludándole efusivamente desde la ventanilla del copiloto, para después ver al camión seguir su camino tranquilamente.

MALDITO AKABANEEE!! – el castaño grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba lo que quedaba de su auto -

Perdimos el trabajo ToT

_3 horas después…._

Dos pobres almas empapadas de agua, pantano y muy desanimados llegan empujando un pequeño auto blanco totalmente chocado, en las mismas condiciones de ellos y que tal vez sea la última vez que usen, miraron su destino, las afueras del café, Ban escurrió sus ropas lo mas que pudo, limpio sus amados lentes violetas con la punta de su camisa mojada para quitarles el barro, suspiro muy hondo y trago grueso para enfrentarse con la negociadora, por su parte Ginji todavía recordaba como el doctor Jackal le saludaba y sentía un terrorífico escalofrió recorrer su espalda, quizás también era por la ropa mojada que llevaban, al final este trabajo perdido significaría muchos líos a futuro.

Señor Ban, Ginji? O.o – Natsumi ve dos cosas muy mojadas entrar al café –

Hola Natsumi U.U – el pobre rubio se acurruca lo más cerca posible de la cafetera para darse calor –

Donde está Hevn?

En el baño – Paul miro al castaño con pena – no pudieron terminar el rescate verdad?

Eso no te importa…. – sentó con pesadez su cuerpo al lado de Ginji –

Ban? – la rubio voluptuosa les mira incrédula al salir del baño de damas –

Perdón señorita Hevn!! ToT – Ginji baja la mirada muy triste –

No me digas, no pudieron detener el transporte antes de que llegara al aeropuerto!!

Tuvimos un accidente…. – el castaño saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su camisa para encenderlo – mojado… maldito Akabane… - apretó entre sus manos el cigarrillo –

Ahora como le digo yo a mi cliente que no tendrá su auto en esa exhibición!! –golpeo molesta la barra con su mano –

A mí no me culpes!!, el clima no ayudo y además casi morimos al caer por un barranco!!

Ban... estoy harta de tus excusas, este trabajo era importante, no sabes lo que cuesta ese auto que transportaba Akabane!!

Si…. – rezongo con fastidio –

Entonces porque no lo intentaste!! Termina lo que empezaste, además ya el cliente les pago!!

Ban, Hevn tiene razón, debemos terminar el trabajo U.U

Como demonios lo terminamos si ese estúpido maniático saco el auto del país!! – el castaño se puso de pie dispuesto a irse, estaba muy cansado para tolerar los quejidos de la negociadora y su compañero –

Esperen un momento…. – Hevn se incorporo y camino hacia la salida del café, saco su diminuto celular de entre sus pechos para después empezar a hablar con quien sabe quien por unos 10 minutos –

Ya podemos irnos? ¬¬ - Ban le mira fastidiado –

Si…. Se van a ir pero a recuperar el auto de mi cliente!! - señalo al dúo muy segura –

Creo que estás loca!! Yo no voy a seguir persiguiendo a Akabane por un maldito auto de lujo!!

Pues déjame decirte Ban que hable con mi cliente y quiere que ustedes vayan por ese auto a como dé lugar!! – sonrió pretenciosa –

Señorita Hevn, a donde se llevo Akabane el auto? – Chibi Ginji pregunta en tono dudoso –

A estados unidos…. Las vegas para ser precisa nn

Las vegas….. – Ban se imagina jugando en las maquinas tragamonedas y ganando mucho dinerito – podría ser….

Por el pasaje y el alojamiento no se preocupen, mi cliente les pagara todo pero deben encontrar ese auto y regresarlo a Shinjuku sano y salvo!!

No me imagino que tanto debe amar ese hombre a su auto para hacer todo esto

Ginji, lo que sucede es que ese auto es único en su clase, es un prototipo nuevo para una exhibición que se realizara en 15 días aquí en la ciudad, ese hombre es el creador del auto

Y como todo artista, no le gustaría que su obra única fuese copiada por otra empresa de vehículos… - Ban sentencio con seriedad -

Correcto

Hevn…. si todos los gastos serán costeados y nos proporcionas los datos necesarios para encontrar el auto, lo haremos….

En serio Ban… iremos a las vegas!! – Ginji sonríe ilusionado –

Trato hecho…. – la rubia sonríe segura – los quiero a primera hora de mañana en el aeropuerto, nos encontraremos allí para darles todo lo necesario

Ban se vio tentado por el hecho de que no pagara nada y saldrá del país a conocer un lugar muy famoso y con tantas posibilidades para ganar dinero _(también perderlo), _que mas quedaba que seguir la persecución, quizás ya el loco de Akabane haya terminado su servicio y solo deban rescatar el auto de algún garaje y devolverlo a tiempo para la exhibición, entre ese rescatar el auto y devolverse también estaba la idea de jugar un rato en algún casino y tener dinero extra XD.

_**Aeropuerto **_

Eran alrededor de las 7 am, los Get Backers lucían muy tranquilos parados cerca de la entrada del lugar, apenas si llevaban un par de bolsos de mano para el viaje, además de que ellos no tienen muchas cosas que llevar XD, Ginji lucia ansioso de montarse en un avión ya que nunca lo había hecho en su vida, Ban tampoco pero su mente andaba en las maquinas de los casinos, ya las escuchaba soltando una extraordinaria cantidad de monedas y el saltando de la felicidad abrazado a su tonto compañero. La negociadora llego unos minutos después, descendió de un taxi con calma, miro a los chicos segura de que tomo la mejor decisión con respecto a ese viaje y algunas cosas más.

Buenos días señorita Hevn!! – Ginji le saludo efusivamente apenas la vio llegar junto a ellos –

Buenos días chicos, llegaron temprano nn

Muy bien que datos nos tienes? – Ban se salto el protocolo de saludos y demás –

Esperen – bajo la mirada hacia su bolso para registrarlo minuciosamente y sacar un sobre blanco tamaño carta - esto es todo lo que necesitaran…

Y el dinero del viaje y los pasajes? – Ban abrió el sobre curioso –

Allí mismo están, el cliente decidió darles una tarjeta de crédito con "LIMITE DE GASTO" así que no se pongan a desperdiciar el dinero!!

Si eso es todo, estamos listos!! – saca del sobre el par de boletos de avión –

Espera Ban… - Hevn le detiene antes de que entre al aeropuerto –

Ahora qué? ¬¬

Pensé seriamente que este viaje será riesgoso y ustedes dos no se podrán dar abasto con el rescate…. – desvió la mirada hacia su izquierda –

No… no me digas que vendrá alguien más con nosotros!! – Ban imagina una maquina de monedas desapareciendo por arte de magia –

Necesitan ayuda así que no se quejen, contrate a las personas indicadas para acompañarlos y ayudarles en el rescate y transporte nn

En un segundo quien sabe cómo, tres personas estaban paradas detrás de Hevn, por el rostro del trió se notaba que ninguno de los dos grupos estaba enterado de quienes serian los acompañantes del otro XD.

TU!! – Ban y Shido se señalan al unisonó –

KAZUUUUUU, SEÑORITA HIMIKOOOO!! – Chibi Ginji pega un salto hasta casi caerle encima al hilandero y a la dama veneno –

ME NIEGO A MONTARME EN EL MISMO AVION QUE EL!! – otra vez los dos hablaban al unisonó –

Es un trabajo!!, así que se comportan!! , err…. – Hevn saca otros sobres blancos de su bolso – aquí están sus pasajes, información y el dinero….

Espero que no me estorbes especie de primate!! – Ban con mirada casi asesina al maestro de las bestias –

Digo lo mismo serpiente tarada!! ¬¬ - toma su sobre con rabia –

Señorita Hevn porque no nos dijo que ellos también estaban en el rescate?

Kazuki…. Sabía que más de uno se negaría a esto, creo que aquí son como agua y aceite U.U

Y tu fenómeno bastardo…. Tampoco me entorpezcas el viaje…. – Ban se acomoda los lentes con seriedad –

Chicos…. Los escogí por razones lógicas, Kazuki es un experto en buscar información, trabaja limpiamente y es cuidadoso, Shido es ágil y muy perspicaz así como sus animales les serán de ayuda y necesitamos de un transportista para regresar el vehículo… así que Himiko es la indicada, entendieron todos!! – la rubia se soba la sien con duda por esa unión que hizo –

Si…. – todos asienten con desanimo –

Entonces me despido, en esos sobres esta todo!! Así que no los pierdan porque estarán en un país que no conocen y no se les dará mas dinero del que está en sus tarjetas asignadas, deben terminar el trabajo en menos de 15 días!!

Adiosssss!! – Chibi Ginji se despide efusivamente de la rubia voluptuosa –

Espero que esto salga bien…. Si no me matara mi cliente ToT – Hevn se va algo acongojada por lo que podría pasar –

El quinteto se encamino dentro del enorme aeropuerto, buscaron su vuelo calmadamente, este saldría a las 10 de la mañana, tendrían suficiente tiempo para esperarlos y poner orden en ese aparente caos que armo la reunión de ellos. Llegaron a un área de espera donde había algunas filas de butacas y unos cuantos televisores para entretener a la gente que esperaba, en otra parte del salón se veía una pantalla electrónica donde aparecían los vuelos que llegaban y salían, su hora y destino, si tenían escalas o eran directos.

Kazu…. Y como está todo en la fortaleza? – Ginji se sienta al lado del hilandero –

Normal – sentencio algo serio para su modo de ser –

Estas molesto? – Chibi Ginji lo mira más intrigado aun –

Y que es de tu vida niña!! – Ban le golpea la cabeza a la chica por detrás –

Todavía te comportas como un idiota ¬¬ - Himiko no voltea a verlo si quiera, esta mas al pendiente de revisar sus cosas que tenía en un pequeño bolso de mano –

Sabias que Akabane está metido en esto del robo del auto? – se sentó a su lado –

Si…

Solo si, debes tener información de ello?

No creo que te importe eso, Akabane no me da detalles de sus trabajos y yo no tengo porque interrogarlo a menos que el trabajo sea entre los dos – se cruzo de brazos tranquilamente –

Esto será un largo viaje….. – Ban suspiro pesadamente y volteo a ver a su compañero que estaba muy atento escuchando algo que le decía el fenómeno –

En serio se molesto? – Ginji con las manos en su mentón muy enfocado en escuchar a Kazu –

No quería que me fuera…. – bajo la mirada hacia su celular – me fui sin despedirme U.U

Solo serán unos días, ya verás que se contentaran nn – sonrió con ternura, desde el último trabajo que hicieron juntos en rescatar los puros, supo que sus amigos eran más que amigos –

Idiota, vas a comer algo antes de irnos? – el castaño se para delante de ellos sorpresivamente –

Tengo hambre!!

Voy por algo, ni te muevas de aquí, tienes la mala costumbre de extraviarte hasta dentro de una habitación!! – golpeo suavemente la cabeza de Ginji para después irse a buscar algo de comer –

Y como están ustedes? – Kazuki pregunta al ver que ya Ban se alejo –

Como siempre!! – sonrió enormemente –

Señor Ginji usted no cambia - una ligera sonrisa se apodero de Kazuki –

El rato se hizo realmente lento, ya eran más de las 9 de la mañana cuando los 5 chicos aun seguían sentados esperando su vuelo, Himiko estaba muy metida en leer los informes que les dio Hevn, Shido se había quedado dormido en su asiento, el pobre se levanto muy temprano ese día XD, Ban estaba contando cuantos agujeritos había en el techo del lugar, Ginji estaba comiendo las golosinas que compro en una máquina expendedora y Kazuki, pues el tenia una platica vía mensajes de texto con alguien. Repentinamente sonó por los altos parlantes que el vuelo de ellos ya había llegado, debían abordarlo en pocos momentos.

Nos vamos!! – Ban se puso de pie y tomo su bolso –

Ya llego? – Kazuki mira la pantalla donde se avisaba la llegada de los vuelos – hay no….

Que paso? – Ginji lo mira preocupado –

Es que… dijo que vendría a despedirse y no llegara a tiempo U.U

Muévete hilandero de segunda!! – Ban le da un empujón al ver que es el único que no se encamina hacia donde van a tomar el avión –

Qué te pasa!! – voltea a verlo muy enfadado –

Estas sordo, ya llego el avión, debemos irnos ¬¬

Ban es que no puede irse porque Juubei viene a despedirse

Que el médico viene a despedirse de este? – señala a Kazuki –

Si…. – Chibi Ginji asiente tímidamente -

Por dios…. Ustedes siguen en eso!! Son un par de empalagosos!!

Ya están entrando – Shido se despereza para encaminarse al vuelo –

Nos vamos!! Haya tú si te quieres quedar!!

Sin mediar palabra Ban se lleva arrastrando a Ginji para evitar que se solidarice con Kazuki y decida no irse también, todos empezaron a entregar sus pasajes menos Kazuki, este camino hasta la entrada pero todavía cavia la esperanza de que Juubei llegara a tiempo, el ultimo llamado se hizo y el chico de las agujas voladoras no llego, Kazu se encamino a entregar su pasaje, la aeromoza lo reviso y devolvió, paso la puerta de seguridad cuando escucho como alguien le llamaba desesperado.

Juubei…. – volteo rápidamente al ver a su más que mejor amigo llegar al lugar –

Kazuki!! – se acerco al chico que estaba del otro lado de la puerta de seguridad –

Perdóname por molestarme…. – rodea entre sus brazos la cintura del hilandero –

No, perdóname tu a mi por irme sin despedirme – se reclina del pecho del médico –

Olvida eso, ya estoy aquí… - tomo entre sus manos la barbilla de Kazuki – te deseo buen viaje….

En un segundo se estaban dando un beso, de esos tipo novela donde la pareja se tiene que separar y todo parece acabarse XD, Kazuki estaba muy feliz de despedirse y Juubei también, al mismo tiempo ya tenían un nutrido grupo de mirones compuesto por la tripulación del avión, las aeromozas y dos guardias de seguridad que llegaron al ver que Juubei se salto la entrega de su boleto de avión.

Te escribiré todos los días…. – Kazuki se separa del beso complacido –

Lo sé – el chico es aprisionado por los guardias – no me olvides!!

No lo hare Juubei!! – Kazuki le sonríe mientras se desaparece dentro del avión y Juubei es detenido por los guardias –

TE AMOOOOOO!! – grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se lo llevaban –

Y YO A TI!! – el maestro de los hilos suspiro feliz a pesar de todo –

Eso fue patético ¬¬

Ban…. No digas eso, fue lindo nn – Ginji sonríe feliz -

………. – Shido y Himiko solo miraban la escena calladitos y con gotitas en las cabezas –

Al fin en el avión, no se preocupen por Juubei, solo lo revisaron hasta donde no le pega la luz del sol y al ver que no tenía nada y que se explicara de que solo estaba despidiéndose de su "novio" lo dejaron irse. Listo el vuelo, despegaron en dirección a su misión, rescatar un auto prototipo de las manos de Kurodo Akabane, en las vegas!!.

_**Continuara………..**_

Me gusto!!, llevaba días con este fic metido en mi cabeza, al fin lo pude hacer, a mis lectoras de siempre a tu lado espero sepan esperar el epilogo, ya lo empecé y está casi listo. Este fic no será muy largo, eso espero pero tiendo a alargar las historias, tengo buenas ideas para este fic!! Espero les guste mucho, besos y seguimos pronto!!

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Cinco qué?**_


	2. Cinco qué?

Quien lo diría, otra vez por aquí, vamos a empezar!! Get Backers no es mío, tampoco lo quiero… en verdad solo denme a Kazu y Juubei XD, errr…. Como decía esto solo es un mero fic para entretener las mentes volátiles de mis amados lectores.

**Viva las Vegas!!**

**Capitulo 2**

_**Cinco qué?**_

Viaja es agradable, para muchos es un modo de conocer algo distinto, de vivir nuevas experiencias y que al volver a tu hogar sientes ese gustito por lo que dejaste atrás y vuelves a ver, eso seria muy cierto pero la manera en que "viajaban" nuestro quinteto dejaba mucho que desear. Digamos que el empezar por tomar un vuelo en clase económica ( Ban lo bautizo la cárcel aérea ), que el uso horario había hecho estragos en su reloj biológico, esas dos últimas horas de vuelo parecieron el infierno.

Ban….. me duelen las rodillas ToT – el rubio sollozaba adolorido –

Pues que esperas para decirle al gordo del asiento de adelante que corra su asiento! – resoplo también indignado por las protestas de Ginji –

Es que….. – se levanto un poco para ver mejor al hombre delante de él – está dormido

Dame tu mano ¬¬

Eh…

Que me des tu mano!! – extendió la suya y sujeto con fuerza la muñeca de Ginji –

Que quieres hacer con mi mano! – intento soltarse pero Ban lo sujetaba mas fuerte –

Dale una pequeña descarga eléctrica al tipo ese

No lo hare!

Si lo harás!! – logro acercar los dedos de Ginji al respaldo del asiento delantero –

Que no lo hare!

Entonces quieres quedar doblado en lo que queda de vuelo!! – giro su vista a las pobres rodillas contraídas por el asiento de adelante –

No…..

Resuélvelo entonces!!

Está bien…. Solo será una pequeña descarga para hacerlo despertar….. U.U

Ginji no era de los que usara su habilidad para andar por allí dando corrientasos a quien fuera pero esto salía de su tolerancia, sin mucha duda pego su mano del respaldo del asiento delante de él y empezó a lanzar pequeños choques eléctricos.

Acaso le estas dando un masaje!! Aumenta el voltaje! – Ban miraba como el gordo solo se acomodo en su lugar todavía dormido –

Tengo miedo de que lo deje inconsciente

Pues casi que lo está ¬¬

Solo un poquito más…..

Ginji alejo la mano y cargo mas estática en ella, se acerco otra vez seguro que esa carga despertaría al tipo ese de un salto, pero lo que no vio venir fue a Ban lanzándole un vasito con agua en el justo instante que puso la mano en el respaldo. Las luces de todo la clase económica centellaron, las azafatas corrían de un lado a otro para averiguar qué estaba pasando en ese lugar, la descarga del antiguo emperador relámpago fue alterada por aquel vaso de agua que le lanzo Ban.

PORQUE HICISTE ESO!! – el rubio miro al ahora desmayado gordo del asiento delantero –

Mira tus rodillas – señalo con su dedo hacia ellas –

Están…. Libres!! – se le olvido por completo lo de casi electrocutar al pobre hombre –

El asiento se movió justo lo necesario con el choque eléctrico

Pero y el señor!!

Ah….. un poco de electricidad no mata a nadie nn

La calma regreso a la clase económica, pero lo que sucedió fue totalmente visto por dos personas miembros de ese raro equipo que armo la negociadora.

Ban es un completo idiota ¬¬ - Himiko sigue tratando de leer los papeles del trabajo después del desperfecto eléctrico ocasionado por Ginji –

Te doy la razón – Kazuki estaba tratando de dormir un poco antes de llegar a su destino –

Kazuki…

Dime? – medio abrió un ojo al escuchar a la chica –

Creo que debemos hacer recorte de gastos, con lo que nos dio el cliente no alcanza para vivir ni 4 días en un sitio tan costoso como lo es las vegas – saco un lápiz de su bolso y empezó a sacar cuentas preocupada –

No sé mucho de lo que deberíamos gastar pero estoy de acuerdo contigo en que hay que recortar gastos – desvió la mirada hacia Shido que estaba más que dormido, diría que babeaba de lo lindo – Shido es bueno para eso nnU

Le diré a Ban que no se emocione en buscar algún lugar lujoso, será mejor trabajar en la clandestinidad lo máximo posible

Lo dices porque es Akabane quien tiene el auto?

Si, se su modo de trabajar y lo más seguro es que ya sepa que vamos por ese prototipo

Tu nos guiaras entonces – Kazu se cruzo de brazos algo pensativo –

El viaje llego a su fin, el avión aterrizo sin contratiempos y nuestros 5 chicos estaba algo preocupados por el que hacer ahora, habían llegado a las vegas cerca de las 3 de la mañana, el grupo de personas que les acompaño en el avión se disperso rápidamente dejándolos a ellos prácticamente solos en la entrada del Aeropuerto Internacional Mc. Carran, Himiko intento hablar con Ban para comentarle sobre su lógica de ahorrar dinero, pero este se desentendió de la chica y llamo al primer taxi que vio.

Buenas noches – un hombre bajito y moreno les mira curioso desde dentro de su vehículo –

Señor quisiéramos ir al mejor hotel que conozca – Ban sonrió muy expectante al donde pasarían la noche –

Ban!! – Himiko le jalo de las ropas – no hagas eso!!

Que no haga qué? Debemos ir a dormir… si no duermo aunque sea una hora, matare a alguien pronto!! ¬¬

Sé que hay que dormir pero no podemos ir a un lugar muy caro

La señorita Himiko tiene razón Ban – Kazuki se acerco al taxista también –

Se pusieron de acuerdo para contradecirme!!

Escúchalos serpiente tarada!! – Shido también se le atravesó al castaño –

Yo mando en este grupo y decido que debemos dormir cómodos!! – se señalo a sí mismo con su pulgar –

Quien te dijo que tú mandabas!! – ahora la dama veneno estaba más molesta aun –

Eh…. Señores… señores!! – el taxista asoma la cabeza por la ventanilla del piloto –

QUE!! – los 5 voltean a verlo –

Se nota que es primera vez que vienen aquí, les recomiendo que escuchen a la damita, los hoteles 5 estrellas son muy costosos para gente como ustedes

Como que gente como nosotros? – Ban miro realmente mal al taxista –

Y que nos recomienda señor? – Kazuki intento sacarle información al hombre –

Eh…. – el taxista miro de pie a cabezas a Kazuki, su rostro parecía algo perturbado pero luego de pensarlo un poco decidió hablar – suban, les llevare a un buen hotel que no es muy caro, hoy me han pedido varios clientes que los lleve allí, deben tener alguna promoción nn

Subimos? – Ginji miro al resto del grupo –

Claro!! – Ban le empujo dentro de una sola vez –

Gracias por la ayuda señor – Kazuki se subió junto al hombre en el asiento delantero –

De nada – desvió la mirada hacia atrás – alguien va a tener que montarse en las piernas de otro alguien nn

Yo no!! – Shido y Himiko se vieron al unisonó –

No importa, Ban me lleva!! – Chibi Ginji se le lanza sobre sus piernas muy feliz –

Idiota…

Apretaditos y todo pero al final tomaron el taxi rumbo al hotel que les recomendó el taxista, el camino no fue muy largo, pero lo que si notaron fue que estaban en una zona no muy lujosa de las vegas, diría que hasta peligrosa, el hombre les despidió gratamente pero antes de ello se atrevió a pedirle al maestro de los hilos que le diera un autógrafo, para que ni el mismo lo sabia pero no se lo negó.

No entiendo a ese señor – Kazuki aun estaba interrogante ante la petición del hombre –

Seguro te confundió con una chica!! – Ban soltó una risotada divertido –

Nada de eso!! ¬¬

Dejen de discutir y entremos…. – Shido tomo su equipaje y se adentro seguido de los demás al hotel. –

El lugar parecía medio desubicado en la época pero no estaba tan mal, la recepción era pequeña y un tipo bien gordo y feo estaba sentadito leyendo una revista porno sin importarle que había personas paradas en frente de el.

Buenas noches!! – Ban estampo la palma de su mano en el mostrador –

Que quieren? – contesto sin siquiera bajar la revista de su rostro –

Queremos 4 habitaciones

No hay

Como que no hay?

No hay es no hay, acaso estas sordo chico? – bajo la revista y miro a Ban con sarcasmo –

Me lleva…. Estamos parados aquí y no tenemos donde hospedarnos, seguro que no hay si quiera 3 habitaciones? – intento disuadir al hombre otra vez –

Que no… - repentinamente el gordo grosero se le queda mirando al hilandero como si tuviese un millón de dólares metidos en la camisa – si hay….

Habitaciones? – los 5 preguntan curiosos ante el cambio de actitud –

Porque no me dijeron antes que venían a la convención!! – el tipo salió en rápida carrera y tomo cuatro juegos de llaves pero solo dejo 3 de ellas en manos de Ban –

La convención? Cual conven… ouht!! – Ginji es golpeado sutilmente por el castaño –

Si señor veníamos a la convención nn – Ban miro feliz las llaves –

Antes de que suban, creo que esta es especialmente para usted… - el tipo con algo de morbo le extiende la llave a Kazuki – que la disfrute….

Muchas gracias le da… - Ban le arrebata la llave antes de que Kazuki la tome y se la estampe en la cabeza al hombre –

Los chicos subieron las escaleras al segundo piso ya que ese hotel era algo pequeño y sin ascensores, Ban repartió las llaves pero él se quedo con la que supuestamente era para Kazuki, por alguna extraña razón sabia que ese gordo le estaba dando algo mejor al hilandero y quizás era porque lo confundió con alguna chica linda.

Ban donde dormiré yo? – Ginji ve desaparecer al resto del grupo a sus habitaciones –

Conmigo pequeño idiota ¬¬ - golpeo suavemente la cabeza del rubio mientras entraban a la habitación –

La habitación en cuestión parecía sacada de un lugar muuuuy extraño, no era muy grande pero lo que si tenía era una ronda de espejos que iban desde el techo hasta tapizar prácticamente todas las paredes cerca de la cama, en un costado había una especie de butaca con forma de caballito mecedora, dos mesitas de noche, un closet empotrado en la pared y su baño.

Ban…. – Ginji mueve con su mano lo que parecía ser un "caballito mecedora para adultos" -

No me digas….. estamos en un motel!! – bajo la mirada perturbado –

Al menos no falta donde verse nn – se acostó en la cama boca arriba para mirarse mejor en el espejo del techo – para que pondrán un espejo así?

Quieres averiguarlo? – tiro el bolso al suelo y empezó a desvestirse lentamente frente al rubio –

Ya estoy acostumbrado a verte quitarte la ropa Ban… - Ginji lo dijo en un tono inocente –

Mejor cállate, arruinas mi idea… - sin pensarlo mucho se lanzo sobre el rubio –

Ohhh…. Ya sé porque está el espejo en el techo nn – abrió los ojos y noto como se veía en primera fila el trasero firme y sensual de Ban -

Shsss…. – bajo una de sus manos rumbo al cierre de las bermudas del rubio –

Mientras estos dos disfrutan de la vista casi 360 grados de los espejos XD, Himiko estaba adaptándose a su pequeña y desagradable habitación de "motel", era algo obsesiva con la limpieza así que rápidamente quito las sabanas de la cama para poner unas nuevas que trajo con ella.

Dios… no quiero pensar de que son todas esas manchas en el colchón ¬¬ - hizo de la vista gorda y empezó a levantar el colchón para poner las sabanas nuevas – que es eso?

Al tener parte del colchón levantado escucho como algo caía al suelo del otro lado de la cama, decidió terminar de ponerlo y después ver qué era eso que sonó, camino con la vista en el suelo para toparse con una caratula de Dvd

Seguro estaba debajo del colchón…. – volteo la caratula para ver de que era el Dvd – O/O….

Dos segundos después Himiko había lanzado al cesto del baño el Dvd, dio dos pasos hacia la puerta y pensó en ir a reclamar a la recepción, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo un grito retumbo en todo el piso haciendo que más de uno saliera a ver qué pasaba.

QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE!! – Un Ban solo en pantalones abre la puerta de su habitación –

MALDITO ANIMAL RASTREROOOOO!! ….. – se escucha otro grito acompañado de un fuerte estruendo –

Y que sucede allí? – la dama veneno se queda parada junto a Ban y un Shido algo confundido frente a la puerta de la habitación –

Allí está el hilandero bastardo – el castaño encendió un cigarrillo despreocupado –

Se tuvo que encontrar con algo desagradable…. – Himiko rememora la caratula de Dvd con una imagen porno muy fea –

OIGAN CUAL ES EL ALBOROTO A ESTA HORA? – el gordo de la recepción sube al escuchar los ruidos –

Toque usted mismo – sin mucho ánimo Ban se devolvió a su habitación y cerro con llave, tenía que terminar lo que empezó –

Donde está su otra amiguita? – el gordo busca a Kazuki por todos lados –

Amiguita? – Shido se queda pensativo un instante – está en esa habitación

Pero yo le deje la llave de la otra – bajo la mirada pensativo –

Es que…

MUERANNNNNNNN!! – un nuevo grito interrumpió a los presentes –

Algo le pasa a la chica!! – el gordo no dejo que Himiko o Shido le corrigieran en su equivocación de género y abrió la puerta de la habitación de un sopetón –

Kazuki? – Himiko y Shido ven al susodicho encima de una silla, con tan solo una toalla tapando su cuerpo desnudo y blandiendo sus hilos contra algo que ninguno logro ver –

Ahhhhh….. – el gordo estaba dándose el espectáculo de su vida, la imagen de lo que el creía una "chica" le estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo –

QUIERO CAMBIAR DE HABITACION!! – Kazuki baja de la silla al notar que ya mato a las cosas que lo hicieron terminar así –

Que sucedió? – Shido entra y mira el suelo – LAS MATASTE!!

CLAROOOO!! SON ASQUEROSAS CUCARACHAS DEL TAMAÑO DE MIS ZAPATOS!! – la indignación era evidente en Kazuki –

Pero…. Están muertas!! – Shido se compadece de los pobres bichitos negros partidos a la mitad en el suelo –

Y así esta mejor!!, Me pensaba dar una ducha cuando esas cosas asquerosas treparon por las paredes del baño!! – busca su ropa para volver a vestirse –

Muertas…. – sí, aun sigue compadeciéndose de los bichitos –

Al menos no te topaste con lo que yo me tope ¬¬ .

Disculpen por eso, es que últimamente no sé cómo se cuelan esos animalejos en el hotel nn – el hombre seguía comiéndose con los ojos las piernas de Kazuki –

Quiero otra habitación!!

Eh…. Me disculpara señorita pero no hay mas habitaciones disponibles….

Señorita? – ahora si estaba más cabreado aun Kazuki –

Olvida eso Kazuki, compartiremos habitación – Himiko se ofreció solidaria, al menos no dormiría sola en ese hotel descuidado y desagradable –

Pero señorita Himiko… - Kazuki se apeno un poco por ello –

Acaso quieres compartirla con el amante de las cucarachas? ¬¬ - señalo a Shido que había conseguido una cajita de cartón de quien sabe dónde y metía a las difuntas cucarachas dentro –

No se diga más…. Ya le traigo un sofá cama para que descansen…. – el gordo bajo las escaleras muy feliz, en su rostro se veía que algo tramaba con Kazuki y ahora con la pobre Himiko también –

Y el señor Ginji? – al fin el hilandero nota que no salió por el alboroto –

Créeme que mejor no saber de él y Ban U.U – imagen de la puerta entreabierta de Ban y un Chibi Ginji desnudo meciéndose en el caballito de madera para adultos –

Luego del altercado con las cucarachas y los videos porno, Kazuki se quedo en el sofá cama en la habitación de Himiko. El amanecer llego rápidamente para el quinteto, todos se reunieron en la 

recepción del hotel para cuadrar la labor del día. Ginji y Ban tenían un aspecto algo ojeroso, no durmieron lo necesario, Shido estaba inmutable mirando hacia fuera del hotel con la caja de cartón en sus manos, no quiero saber porque la guarda todavía XD, en eso Himiko y Kazuki se presentaron tranquilamente en el lugar.

Buenos días – ambos saludaron al resto del grupo –

Hablen…. – el poseedor del Jagan se acomodo los lentes violetas con fastidio –

Hoy vamos a ir al casino donde trabaja el hombre que mando a robar el prototipo – Kazuki repartió algunas hojas entre los presentes –

Casino…. – el sonido de monedas cayeron llegaron a los oídos de Ban –

No vamos a jugar!! – la dama veneno codea sin pena alguna al castaño en el estomago para regresarlo a la realidad –

Sabemos que el hombre que buscamos en dueño de todos los espectáculos que se presentan en ese hotel…..

Un manager? – Shido miro la hoja con los datos del hombre –

Si, maneja a muchos artistas de todo tipo, y su hobby son los autos lujosos….

Kazu…. Y como haremos para que nos diga dónde está el auto? – Chibi Ginji pregunta curioso –

No queremos interrogarlo, solo nos infiltraremos para buscar pistas sobre el destino final del vehículo – Kazuki señalo sus cascabeles – oiré todo lo posible.

Y nosotros? – Ban bostezo en grande –

Tienen que distraer a los posibles guardias del hombre y no despertar sospechas!!.

A mí no me digas como debo trabajar fenómeno de los hilos!!

Ya….. estamos claros en lo que haremos, pero donde queda el casino ese? – el maestro de las bestias pregunto serio –

No se preocupen tengo la dirección aquí – la dama veneno levanto un pequeño papel en alto –

Vamos a trabajar!! – Ban salió rápidamente del hotel seguido del grupo –

Pocos minutos pasaron cuando el gordo de la recepción salió de su escondite, había escuchado parte de la conversación, tomo rápidamente un bolso negro algo pequeño y se encamino a las habitaciones de los chicos.

Je je je… gravare a esas gatitas….. dinerito extra…. Venderé el video para que lo suban a youtube!! – sus ojos se volvieron más pervertidos todavía –

_**En algún lugar de las Vegas…..**_

Un enorme galpón estaba semi alumbrado por unos enormes focos de luz blanca estaba lo que parecía una gran caja de madera , a su lado había una figura de negro jugando con un par de afilados bisturíes, los lanzaba contra la caja y volvía a recogerlos una y otra vez sin cansarse.

Dr. Jackal? – la voz de una mujer distrajo al mencionado de su juego –

Dígame? – se tomo el sombrero en señal de saludo –

Tengo algo de información que le agradara saber….. – la chica en cuestión de aspecto más que extraño e infantil camino hasta Akabane –

Tiene que ver con un par de chicos? – sonrió con inocencia –

A decir verdad tiene que ver con 5 personas.

5?.

Así es….. – la mujer le entrego una hoja impresa –

Mmmmm…. – miro la hoja y lo que había en ella – esto será mas divertido de lo que imagine.

Los conoce a todos? – quedo algo perturbada por la sonrisa de hombre –

Claro que si pequeña…. Los conozco como la palma de mi mano….. – extendió su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que sacaba un juego de bisturíes –

Entonces le informare a mi jefe sobre ello – la joven se dio media vuelta para salir del galpón –

Los Get Backers, la Dama Veneno, el Maestro de los Hilos y hasta el Maestro de las Bestias…. Se nota que quieren el prototipo de regreso.

_**De regreso con los recuperadores.**_

Los mencionados subieron a otro taxi que les dejo justo al frente del Casino, el sitio dejo a todos boquiabiertos, era mas increíble de lo que se veía por tv o en fotografías, las calles realmente coloridas y atestadas de luces de neón, anuncios de todo tipo de productos y demás rarezas también, capillas de matrimonio para todos los gustos ofrecían sus servicios como si vendieran pan caliente, las Vegas era extravagante, extraño, lujoso y al mismo tiempo envolvente. El casino en cuestión se llevaba las de ganar, el gran casino y hotel MGM Grand las Vegas, tenia de todo un poco y que decir que era el lugar donde cualquiera podría quedarse a vivir XD. Ban estaba más que enamorado del lugar, estaba pensando en abandonar todo y quedarse así sea de limpia pisos solo con imaginarse allí dentro disfrutando de todo el lujo y esplendor….. Pero, Himiko otra vez lo hizo aterrizar de su deliro de grandeza.

DEJA DE BABEAR!! – le da con la palma de mano en la frente –

Enana!! Quien te dijo que me tocaras!! – sujeta la mano de Himiko con rabia –

Podrían dejar de discutir los dos!! ¬¬ - Kazuki se atraviesa entre ambos –

Shido…. Que llevas dentro de esa caja? – el rubio mira con curiosidad el paquete –

Unas amigas a las que le daré sepultura con dignidad.

………. – todos voltean a ver al maestro de las bestias con una gotita en la cabeza –

Entierra es porquería donde sea!! No entraremos allí con una caja llena de cucarachas muertas!! – el castaño se le acerco muy indignado –

Esto será todo un lio U.U.

Tiene razón señorita Himiko – suspiro pesadamente Kazuki –

Dinero allí voyyyyy!! – Ban se adelanta para entrar al paraíso del dinero –

NI TE ATREVAS A APOSTAR!! – la dama veneno le sigue muy molesta –

Y como se apuesta allí dentro Kazu? – Chibi Ginji mira curioso el lugar –

Es mejor que no lo sepa señor Ginji, a veces esas maquinas y juegos dejan a las personas enviciadas…..

Como Ban?.

Algo así…. – el rubio mira como Himiko pelea con Ban para que no saque su billetera y las cambie por monedas para apostar –

_**Continuara………….**_

Ju Ju!! Capi dos!! Al fin me di el tiempo para hacerlo nn, creo que me está divirtiendo esto más de lo que pensé, a ver unas aclaraciones, están en las vegas pero todos hablan español o mejor dicho japonés XD… díganme que no pasa en los animes también?, sobre el aeropuerto, si existe y sobre el casino también, búsquenlo y vean que belleza de lugar…. , ahora a comentar del capi, pronto sabrán porque todo mundo mira a Kazuki como si fuera alguien conocido por esos lares XD….. Si odia las cucarachas y quién no?, Ban se volverá un vicioso antes de que logren saber del vehículo?, Shido enterrara a sus amigas?, pobres Himiko y Kazuki, parecen los únicos cuerdos y con sensatez en el grupo, pero pronto también tendrán sus líos, y mucho tiene que ver con el gordo del hotel espía chicas. Esperen el próximo capitulo……

_**Extra:**_

Todo estaba oscura en la habitación, Himiko al fin dormía algo dudosa de saber cuántas personas ya habían hecho "cositas" sobre ese colchón, no importaba ya, había cambiado las sabanas y lo demás era lujo, en cambio Kazuki estaba algo incomodo en ese sofá cama que parecía mas una maquina de tortura del siglo XV, olía raro, estaba más agujereado que queso suizo y cada vez que se movía algo le sonaba por dentro.

Señorita Himiko está dormida? – Kazuki le habla bajito –

…….. – en el país de los sueños –

Al darse cuenta de que la chica esta mas que rendida decide ponerse de pie y caminar al baño, poso sus pies en el suelo tanteando en la oscuridad a ver si daba con sus zapatos pero al no hallarlos y teniendo la urgencia de orinar se levanto rápidamente, camino a oscuras hasta el baño, entro, cerró la puerta y busco con la mano el interruptor de la luz.

CRRASSSSS!!... – el sonido seco y como si apretaran una bolsa de papas fritas se escucho en todo el baño –

Que…. Pise….. – da con el interruptor y lo prende para poder verse el pie – ASSSSSSSSSSSSSCCCCOOOOOO!! .

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**La Ruleta vs Ban **_


End file.
